Our Chance at Love
by XxgawjussemokidxX
Summary: Hermione gets thrown into the past. There she meets many familiar faces, and an unexpected one. Can she survive living in the past, faling in love and avoid the watchful eye of Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up feeling wide eyed and bushy tailed. It had only been a week since Harry had defeated Voldemort, but everyone had begun to rebuild their lives, bit by bit, gaining the happiness, innocence and joy they lost during the war. She smiled. She could smell bacon and heard cheerful whistling waft up the stairs. It appears that one of the boys was up early for a change.

Ron? Nah, too lazy.

Harry? Preoccupied with Ginny.

That leaves...Remus. Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her dainty features. He had been a recurring factor in her thoughts recently, not that she minded much. She got out of bed and stumbled downstairs looking awake, but rumpled.

"Good Morning Re-re-Remus." Hermione yawned, running a hand through her already rumpled hair. There was something significant about today, but she just couldn't place. She shrugged off the strange feeling and helped herself to coffee. Remus looked up from the frying pan and gaped at Hermione. She saw his eyes widen and quickly looked aroung the kitchen, her wand out. "What are you staring at?" she asked, concerned for his mental welfare.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...you like hell. Birthday girls should not be looking like this." he said quietly, observing her reaction.

Hermione quickly conjured a mirror and studied her appearance. With a sigh she shrugged and stole Remus' bacon. Remus made a grab for the bacon and missed. Hermion laughed and then froze. _Did he say birthday girl? _

"What do you mean, birthday girl? My birthday's not for another...oh." she looked at the calendar and groaned. She had completely forgotten about it. "I don't want any fuss. I don't care for birthdays that much." she stated firmly.

Remus laughed. "Hermione, love. Just because you forgot your birthday, doesn't mean that we did." He watched her beautiful brown eyes widen and her mouth form a dainty 'oh'. He chuckled. "Here you go, happy eighteenth birthday." he whispered, taking a step towards her, and handing over a small box. Before he could stop himself, he leant forwards and kissed her on the lips quickly. "Just a birthday kiss, instead of birthday bashes." he said hurriedly. Hermione nodded dumbly, in too much of a daze to take in what he was saying. Finally snapping out of her reverie she opened the box with shaking fingers. She gasped as she saw an ornate gold locket in it.

"Oh my... Remus. It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" she said looking up at him, her eyes shining brightly. He took the necklace from her and proceeded to clasp it sround her neck.

"This locket will open to a password of your choice, and will play whatever memories you decide to place in it." he explained. She nodded happily.

"Thank you Remus. I know what to use as a password." she said beaming. Picking up the locket, she whispered a word to it and placed a memory into it. Remus smiled and watched the memory play.

_It was Christmas break during their fifth year. Everyone was staying at Grimmauld Place. The Weasley Clan had gathered everyone outside and started a huge snowball fight. They all looked happy, and were having fun. The memory soon focussed in on Hermione chasing a laughing Remus for covering her in a mountain of snow. The memory ended as Hermione jumped onto Remus' back and shoved him headfirst into the snow._

Hermione smiled. "That was probably my favourite Christmas. You, the Weasleys, Harry and Sirius. Everyone was there, all together and happy. I think that was the last time that ever happened." she sighed. "I'm going to go upstairs and explore for a bit. There are so many rooms that haven't been visited in years." she walked out of the kitchen and ascended the stairs quietly, so as to not disturb her housemates.

There was a mellow tune playing from a room that she had never seen before. Curiosity got the better of her, and she ventured into the candlelit room. There was one table with a purple jewellery box on it. The music seemed to be coming from the jewellery box itself. Hermione moved as though she was in a trance. She opened the box and gasped as she was covered in blue grey sand. The melody continued to play, making Hermione drowsy. She came to her senses and slammed the box shut, accidentally dropping it on the floor. Remus poked his head around the door to see if hermion was okay and gasped. Hermione was surrounded by a storm of blue grey sand. When the sand cleared, Hermione had disappeared! He bolted out of the room and rushed around the huge house, waking up all of it's occupants.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back, and let us enjoy our lovely feast!" Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall. Four boys looked at each other in glee. They couldn't wait to tuck into the Great Feast that the House Elves had prepared.

"Food!" a boy with long black hair, grey eyes and a flashy smile cried as mounds of food appeared on the table. Beside him, a podgy blonde boy had already filled his plate with all sorts of food.

"Do you two ever stop eating?" a girl with emerald eyes and long red hair asked disgustedly.

"Nope, sorry Evans. They're pigs." a boy with hazel eyes, jet black hair and a lovestruck expression said to her.

"Pads, Wormy!" a sandy haired boy hissed, "Chew with your mouths closed, it's disgusting."

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind in the middle of the hall. Professor Dumbledore gaped as a small sandstorm began to rage. "What the...?" he trailed off. The sandstorm had disappeared, only to reveal a young girl standing with a confused expression on her face.

Hermione whipped around as she heard that well known voice and faced Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore? But..." she quickly scanned the Teacher's Table and noted all the familiar faces. There was Professor MgGonagall, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, Madam Pince, Sirius Black, Madam Pomfrey and what? SIRIUS BLACK??? She quickly studied the man who was eating with great gusto. She gasped. This sound reached Sirius' ears, and he looked up. Meeting Hermione's gaze, his jaw dropped along with his fork. Many of the students who were watching the 'The Mystery Girl' laughed.

"YOU?" Hermione hissed. "Enjoying yourself are we?" Sirius gulped and waled towards her hesitantly. "Don't touch me!" she cried as he tried to take her hand.

"Mione. I tried..." he started to say, breaking off when her hand connected with his cheek with a resounding **slap! **

"Ooo." the boys winced, watching the confrontation.

"Now wait one moment!" Dumbledore roared, his wand out, attempting to disarm the livid girl before him.

Hermione deflected his spell quickly. Everyone in the hall gasped. How could this young girl deflect a spell cast by the legendary Dumbledore? "Do you think that I can't protect myself? I battled with Volde...." Hermione collapsed to the floor, as Sirius stowed away his wand.

"Lesson number one. Never annoy a woman. Oh, an non verbal spells are very useful." he announced to the Great Hall. Everyone stared a him. That was the sort of thing they'd expect Sirius Black to say, not their DADA professor. This man was WAY cool! They began to laugh and cheer. He let out the breath he was holding and carried the unconscious Hermione to the Headmaster's office.

..................................................................................................................................................

"Did you see that girl?" Peter Pettigew squeaked as he and his roommates walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yeah, she was so Hot! Did you hear that slap?" Sirius Black replied excitedly. "What did you think Moony?"

Moony, more commonly known as Remus Lupin thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, she was rather intriguing, but I would hate to be on the recieving end of that anger."

"POTTER! It's only our first day back, and you're already asking me out!" a girl screamed at a black haired youth, from in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Remus sighed. "Looks like James hasn't given up. Considering the Howler from last year, I'm surprised."

Peter shifted from leg to leg, torn between laughing at the Howler incident or continuing the subject of the 'New girl'. Sirius laughed. "Prongs'll never give up! Do you reckon the 'new girl' has a boyfriend?"

"Pads! You can't be pining for a girl you don't know, alread?" Remus cried, "and no, I don't think so." Sirius smiled. He had a plan and he'd be damned if Moony found out. Operation matchmake was set in motion. James sighed, he could almost see the cogs turning in Sirius' head. Something was up, and he wasn't sure if he'd like it.

The five teenagers walked into their Common Room and stopped abruptly. The topic of their conversations was currently occupying the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a thick book. Sirius smirked, he couldn't believe his luck! He walked up to the couch and placed his head on her shoulder. "Hello Crazy." he whispered. Hermione jumped violently and accidentally brought the book into contact with his nose. Blood spurted everywhere.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, let me help!" Hermione cried, pulling out her wand. Sirius stoppd moving and eyed her wand warily. "Episkey." Hermione muttered. Sirius felt a searing pain in his nose before hearing the bone crack back into place. "Scourgify. There, now you're clean. I'm really sorry, I'm not normally a klutz!" Hermione babbled.

"Don't worry, I'm used to pain" Sirius said, buffering himself up. "I'm a beater you see, pain is my middle name." James snorted. Sirius glared at him. "I'm Sirius Black, and those three buffoons are James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Hermione's eyes flashed with delight as she heard the second name, and growled at the next. "Oh, and the redhead is Lily Evans, resident Head Girl, and current love of James' life, also known as the harpy from hell, the Rejector, or...." he broke off as Lily screamed at him to shut up. "Good thing she stopped me, I had run out of things to say." Hermione smiled and all four boys marvelled at how beautiful she was. They drank in her athletic build, untameable curls and beautiful smile. Only on boy was captured by her eyes. A beautiful shade of chocolate brown, the windows to her soul were marred with the look of someone who had seen horrible things and faced sadness many timed. Remus Lupin was captivated by the girl and was determined to get to know her.

"Um, I'm Jane Granger, nice to meet you." she said slowly. "What year are you in?"

Once again, Sirius spoke before anyone else could open their mouth. "Seventh and you?"

"Same. Um, what classes are you taking?"

Remus looked up. So, she was interested in classes. Maybe Padfoot wouldn't get the girl for once... He smiled, and launched into a conversation about classes. Sirius smiled.

"Pads!" James whispered, yanking his best friend away from the couch. "What the hell are you doing? You can't hit on the new girl!"

"Chill Prongs, I'm just being friendly. Look, I think I've just found the perfect girl for Moony." he replied smirking.

Lily looked at the two teenagers and smiled, her anger at James temporarily forgotton. "So, Black, what's your plan of action?"

"Lock them in a broom cupboard, and let Moony have his way with her?" he suggested.

". A. Twat." Peter stressed. Everyone jumped. "She's new here, she won't be looking for a relationship, and Remus is too scared." he said wisely.

"Wormy! When did you grow up?" James exclaimed with genuine surprise.

"Ah shut up Prongs!" Peter replied jokingly, throwing a cushiom across the room. Unfortunately, we are to discover the reasons for his lack of Quidditch skills, for Peter could not aim to save his life, and hit Remus in the back of the head.

"Peter!" Remus cried, before levitating a barrage of pillows towards him and starting a pillow fight, Marauder style. Unnoticed by the laughing boys, Hermione slipped upstairs to her dormitory and lay on her bed. She stared at the canopy above her, fingering the locket, and began to think of her friends back in the future. _How long would it be before they realised she was missing? WOuld she ever get back? In short, this was the Best, and Worst birthday ever! _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you think of Crazy?" Sirius asked lazily.

Remus shrugged. "She seems nice enough, but I don't trust her. Something seems off, like she hasn't been fully honest with us, or she's hiding something big." he said quietly. James and Lily thought about this and agreed.

"I still think we ought to be friends with her." Lily said stonily. She didn't like the idea of creating an outcast on her first day. The boys looked at each other swiftly.

"Can we reserve judgement? See how she acts over the next week?" James said fairly. Lily growled and stormed up to her dormitory. Upon entering the bedroom, she saw Hermione playing with a locket, looking really sad.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked concernedly. Hermione looked up, her face devoid of emotion and nodded.

"I'm fine." she replied tonelessly.

Lily tried again. "That's a lovely locket. Where did you get it?"

Hermione looked at the locket and smiled softly. "A birthday present from a dear friend." she sighed.

"When is your birthday?"

"Today." Hermione whispered, her expression suddenly blank. "Well, goodnight Lily." and with that, she drew her curtains closed and tried to fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried, one thought remained. Voldemort. He was alive in this time, she couldn't relax, like she had planned to. She needed to talk to _her _Sirius. The one from her time. But that would have to wait, as sleep had finally come to claim her.

Lily sat on her bed staring at Hermione's curtains. The poor girl, having to move on her birthday. What about her friends? She must miss them so much, Lily thought. "I'll talk to the boys, before they do something stupid." was her last thought before succumbing to the darkness.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hermione woke up as the first rays of dawn hit her face. Groaning, she looked at her clock. It was only five am! Unable to return to sleep, she got up and pulled on the tracksuit that she had arrived in. Packing her school bag, Hermione crept out of her dormitory and tiptoed past the sleeping Marauders who were sprawled out in the Common Room. Exiting the tower, she was hit by a blast of cold air. Sighing, she jogged over to the Quidditch pitch, and began to run laps and stretch. Unkonwnn to her, Orion Knight, aka Older Sirius, was watching her with a sad smile on her face.

"I had no idea you were so athletic." he called. Hermione stopped and ran towards him.

"Hey," she said softly. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I was out of order." Sirius waved off her apology.

"You look upset. What's wrong MIone?" he asked gently.

Hermione inhaled. "It's just...Voldemort's alive in this time. Sirius...I'm scared." Sirius wrapped his arms around the distraught girl.

"Hermione, nothing happened during my school years. We'll be fine. However, you are going to have to call me rion, or Professor Knight." he explained softly. Hermione nodded and then smiled.

"Who would have thought that Sirius Black would become a teacher?"

"Oh haha. Let's get back before breakfast. You need to take a shower. " He said, looking at her sweaty face.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Jane!" Lily squealed as Hermione clambered though the Portrait Hole. "Where have you been!? God you look terrible, go have a shower!" Lily babbled, pushing Hermione up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, she rounded on the sleepy Marauders. "I don't want any funny business from you four. She has a rough birthday and I'm sure she'll tell us about herself when she's ready. Behave." she finished sternly, looking at Sirius and James. Remus looked confusedly.

"When was her birthday?" he asked.

Lily looked downcast. "Yesterday."

"No wonder she looked pissed at Professor Knight, he probably forgot!" Sirius chortled, completely oblivious to the problem as usual.

"You. Are. A. Moron!!!" Lily screamed. Sirius looked shocked. "She arrived here on her birthday, she;s probably left her family and friends behind. She's missing them! be nice to her." She ranted.

"oh..." Sirius said abashed. "That's probably what seemed off about her Moony."

Remus nodded slowly."Well, let's be nice to her. See if she opens up to us."

Hermione walked down the stairs slowly. She couldn't help but be sad. She missed Harry, Ron, Ginny... but most of all Remus. Although Remus Lupin was in this time, she couldn't help but note the differences. He was more secretive, more scared that someone would find out about his affliction. She noticed the similarities too though. They were both pranksters and carefree too. She couldn't deny it, She was in love with Remus Lupin, no matter what time she was stuck in. She saw him waiting with his friends and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I still love him..." she muttered.

"Did you say something, Jane?" Peter asked pleasantly from beside her. Hermion jumped. The Peter Pettigrew of this time was completely different. There was no other word for it, he was **innocent.** Hermione just couldn't bring herself to hate him. "Oh, er, I said where's breakfast?" she lied.

"Really? I could have sworn you said that you loved someone." Sirius said slyly from her other side.

"You caught me! I am hopelessly in love with you Sirius!" Hermion cried dramatically, winking at Remus, who laughed.

"Oho! What's this? Trying to steal my fair maiden? Let us run away dear Lady!" Sirius cried, dragging Hermione out of the Portrait Hole.

"Oh no! Someone help!" Hermione cried. Remus, James, Peter and Lily followed them down the Seven floors to the Great Hall, Lily yelling at Sirius to let the poor girl go.

"Fear nothing fair lady! We three valiant marauders shall rescue you from this fiend!" James cried brandishingg his wand like a sword.

Sirius stopped and turned back. "Fiend? Who is this fiend? I challenge you!"

The two boys began to mock duel, turning each other's hair different colours. Unnoticed by a laughing Remus and Peter, Hermione waved her wand subtly at all four boys and slipped into the Hall quietly, closely followed by Lily, momentarily forgetting her heartache. She saw 'Orion' watching her and winked. Five minutes later, the four marauders walked in, two of them still duelling madly. "That'll teach you for stealing my fair maiden!"

"Stealing? You fiend, you kidnapped her!"

Everyone started to laugh as the two boys realised they were in the Great Hall. James and Sirius bowed, "Thank you, we'll be here all year!"

Orion's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his younger self and best friends. James' hair had turned bright pink, clashing with his bright orange robes. Sirius had gone blonde, while Remus' and Peter's hair had turned vibrant shades of blue and green. Remus was the first to notice Sirius' new hairstyle. He burst out laughing. "You look like Lucius Malfoy!" he gasped.

Sirius quickly conjured a mirror and screamed girlishly. Hermione and Lily hid their faces behind a copy of The Daily Prophet, so that they wouldn't be seen laughing. "James! I look like Goosey Lucey!" he howled, his voice carrying across the Hall. "Turn me Back!!"

James waved his wand, but nothing happened. "I can't, it's permanent!" he cried anxiously.

"We're stuck like this?" Peter squeaked nervously.

"What do you mean 'we'?" James bellowed.

Remus sighed and threw Sirius' mirror at him. James looked at his reflection in shock. "Lily," he whined "you're the best at Charms, could you pleae reverse the spell?"

Lily looked up, holding back her laughter. "I'm sorry,...James...It's, it''s not a charm..." Lily dissolved into giggles, not noticing the dazed look on James' face.

"Guys, she called me James." he said dreamily.

Sirius waved his hand in front of his face, and sighed. "We've lost him again."

Hermione looked up at their antics. "What lesson's first?" she asked an incoherent Lily. Peter decided to answer for her.

"Well, you have double defence, while I have Divination and a free period. " he answered sweetly. Hermione smiled.

"Right then, I'd best be off. See you in Charms Peter!" she called over her shoulder, hurrying out the door. Orion saw her leave and quickly followed suit, leaving one daydreaming boy, one greedy dog, one confused rat and two smart teenagers behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Orion what do I do? Voldemort's dead in my time! I can't cope with knowing what's going to happen. What if I change it?" Hermione ranted in his office..

"Hermione, you are smart enough to know what to do. Just let things take their natural course. If anything changes, then we'll deal with it as it happens." Orion advised.

Hermione frowned. "When did you get so smart?" Orion growled.

"Oh, so you don't want your birthday present?" Hermione jumped up with her hand held out. Orion smiled and gave her a small box which contained a hand carved wooden rose on a bracelet with runes for tranquility, love and power engraved on it. She hugged Orion as her new friends walked into the classroom. Remus' brow furrowed. Was Professor Knight her boyfriend? A sudden surge of jealousy coursed through his veins, shocking him. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly jealous of his Defense Professor and why he was overprotective of Jane...

Finally the rest of the class filed in. "Good morning. Now that you're all here, I can begin. As you know, this year is your NEWTs. I shall start this year by teaching you about Boggarts, Werewolves, Patronus', The Unforgiveables and my personal favourite, Mini Duels." Orion explained. "Right, books away. We're going to start with Boggarts. Who can tell me what a Boggart is?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air, closely followed by Remus and Severus, earning a few laughs from the class. "Miss Granger?"

"A Boggart is classified as a Dark Creature. No one knows what it looks like, but it takes on the form of your darkest fear, and if unrepelled, could eventually shock you to death, by effectively stopping your heart." Hermione answered, thinking of her previous encounters with Boggarts.

"Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor! Mr Lupin what confuses a Boggart?"

"Laughter." Remus replied shortly.

Orion awarded another 10 points to Gryffindor, before explaining the spell 'Riddikulus' and what you have to do. He even demonstrated, becoming slightly concerned when he had to turn a dead Harry, Ron and Hermione into a group of Irish dancers, which earned a loud laugh from everyone in the room, including Hermione.

"Why are you afraid of James and Jane dying?" Lily asked loudly. James' head flew up at this, as he punched Sirius in the arm excitedly.

"Did you hear that? She called me James!" he whispered.

Orion answered Lily's question. "James? I don't...OH! No, that was Harry, my godson. And I worry for Hermione because" Remus' eyes narrowed, "she's my cousin." Remus relaxed. _Cousin? _

_"_But why did she slap you at the feast?" Sirius asked loudly.

"Because I ran away a few years ago, without telling anyone where I had gone." he lied smoothly. Most of the girls tutted and shook their heads, while the boys laughed. "Anyway, line up. Everyone is going to go against the Boggart."

There was a mad scramble to get to the front of the of the line, but of course, the Maruders were at the front...almost. James had managed to grab hold of Lily, and was trying to persuade her to take up the front.

"Thanks Potter, why are you being so mature all of a sudden?"she asked suspiciously.

James just smiled and walked towards his friends. Lily took a deep breath and faced Orion. Orion smiled and released the Boggart. Almost immediately, the Boggart took the form of James Potter. Everyone watched on in shock. "Ha, who would ever love you? You were just a challenge to me." the Boggart sneered.

"R-riddikulus!" Lily cried. The James-Boggart was suddenly wearing a pink fairy dress, and doing ballet around the room. Bright red, Lily moved to the other side of the room, avoiding eye contact with James. James strode forward and there was a dead dog on the floor. The dog got up and performed a few acrobatics. Sirius smiled fondly. Hermione strode forward. Both Orion and Remus laent forward, anxious the see her Boggart.

The Boggart paused for a moment before turning into a handsome young man, with sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Orion's eyes widened in shock. "You left us." His white shirt bagan to turn crimson. "You left me to die. It's all your fault. You KILLED me!" the Boggart shouted.

"NOO!" Hermione screamed, falling to her knees, tears rolling down her face. "I didn't know. I didn't want to leave." she chanted. Everyone watched the distraught girl crying in the middle of the room concernedly. Remus rushed forward to get rid of the Boggart. He turned his full moon into a balloon, which whizzed around the room. Turning around he saw Orion talking to Hermione in urgent tones.

"If you're sure..." he heard him say. "Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, Miss Evans, could you please accompany Jane to the Hospital Wing?" They nodded dumbly and escarted Hermione out of the classroom.

"Jane, are you alright?" Remus asked hesitantly. Hermione looked at him, and to his chagrin burst into tears again. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but Sirius had run on ahead, and James was behind talking to Lily. And so, he squeezed her hand, lending her strength.

"Lily?" James asked tentatively.

"What?"

"What was...that... Boggart...you know...? Is that why you keep rejecting me?"

"Yes," Lily sighed, "I'm scared that if I say yes, you would break my heart."

James smiled. "I would never do that, Lily. Although, it may not look like it, I've loved you since I first met you, that fateful day seven years ago. If you would let me, I will love you forever. I will never hurt you intentionally, and try not to hurt you unintentionally. I will protect you from all the evil out there, especially V-V-Voldemort." Here, he took a shuddering breath. "I would kill for you, I would die before anything can happen to you. I love you." he finished, blushing bright red.

Lily stared at him, her eyes welling up. "That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. And...I love you too."

James beamed, and swung Lily around in a circle, before kissing her. It was the best thing by far, that either had ever felt. It was as though a hundred fireworks had gone off in their brains.

Finally, they broke apart and caught up with Remus and Hermione, smiling, their lips swollen.

"Why are you two holding hands?" James asked smirking. Remus and Hermione looked at their entwined hands and jumped apart.

"Are you feeling better Jane?" Lily asked kindly. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it was just a shock that's all. My Boggart wasn't that form the last time I faced it."

"Who was that man?"

"Someone I hold in my heart. A dear friend of mine, and Orion's best friend." she explained slowly, thinking over her words. Remus' face had fallen slightly. _So, she already has someone, _he thought bitterly. _Why was he always unable to get the girl?_

"So, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, 'curiously', after a short silence.

"Hospital Wing." Remus answered shortly, increasing his pace. Hermione watched him walk away, completely confused. Lily saw her upset face and quickly ran over to Remus.

"What the hell is your problem?" she hissed, "I know you like her, it's all over your face."

Remus looked at her face and sighed. "I do like her. A lot. But, there's no chance for me. I mean, did you see her face when she told us who that man was. I know she loves him!"

Lily punched him in the arm. "You moron! She likes you! You! You fool! Whenever you're not looking at her, she's looking at you. She's really subtle about it as well. I know we've only known her for what? Two days? But you've already fallen for her. Accept it. Now go ask her out."

Remus gaped at her outburst. "I'm not going to ask her out. I'll apologise though. I want to get to know her better first."

"Mr Lupn, Miss Evans. What are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey's shrill voice cried..


	5. Chapter 5

The four teenagers looked at Madam Pomfrey's stern face and gulped. "This is Hermione Granger. She's the - uh - what are you?" Remus paused.

"Transfer student." Hermione lied.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"She had a bit of a shock during DADA against her Boggart."

"Right, have some chocolate. You should feel better immediately." Madam Pomfrey said distractedly.

The four teenagers followed her gaze to a bed closed off from the rest of the Hospital Wing.

"Who's in there Poppy?" James asked, ignoring Lily's tsk of disapproval.

"It's... Mr Pettigrew. He washexed on his way to Divination this morning." Noticing the angry looks on James and Remus' faces, she hurried on. "Now boys, don't be angry. No, Don't go in there, it's not pretty!"

The boys ignored her warning and wrenched bck the crtains. Their eyes widened at the sight of their friend. Lily and Hermione gasped and rushed to his side. Peter was lying in bed, his eyes cosed. His face was covered in blistering boils, while his robes were torned and gashes were beeding through the bandages on hs right arm. He shifted slightly and moaned in pain. The two boys looked at Madam Pomfrey aghast. Hermione looked dow and started. While the boys were interrogating Pomfrey, ans Lily had gone to their next lesson, she pulled back Peter's left sleeve and sighed. There, for the world to see was the beginning signs of the Dark Mark. Peter woke up as she touhed the raw skin. He gasped softly when he saw that it was Hermione. She looked at him sadly. "Shh. No one needs to know just yet." She whispered, jerking her head towards Madam Pomfrey's office. He nodded glumly. "Vigoratus is armo" she muttered poking her wand at his left arm.

"Thank you" he muttered.

"We're going to have tot alk when you get out." Hermione said sadly. With that, she stood up and exited the Hospital Wing thinking about what she was going to do. Unaware of her surroundings, she walked straight into a group of scheming Slytherins.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here then?" a slimy voice said. Hermione looked up and found heself staring into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"Looks like a filthy mudblood" a girl said from his right. Hermione immediately recognised her as Bellatrix Lestrange...Black. Anger flared within her. It's all her fault that Neville suffered, that Harry was depressed for the most of their sixth year. Letting rage get the better of her, she spat in Bellatrix's face. "You filthy mudblood!" she screeched. "You dare touch my face with your mudblood germs? You shall pay or that!" she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. As this happened, both Sirius Blacks rounded the corner, closely followed by a worried James and Remus. As they got nearer, they heard snatches of the conversation.

"Oh go boil your head, you Garbage Muncher." Hermione retorted. "And you, Snape! God go get a shampoo bottle, and use it! Have you never heard of a shower?"

Orion gasped as he saw the two Slytherins pull her into a broom cupboard.

"Get off me you stupid Garbage Munchers!" Hermione cried; struggling against Snape's tight grip.

"Oh no, I think you need to be taught a lesson. Leave us Bella." Snape commanded. Bella leered and walked away. The four boys rushed towards the broom cupboard, wands rased.

"Go eat Death, Snape." Hermione said, followed by a thump and an 'oof'.

Remus wrenched open the door and stared at the scene in front of him. Hermione was standing up, completely unscathed, with a calm but deadly look of victory on her face. "Hello boys." she said before walking out of the cupboard whistling a happy tune. There was a small groan, which attracted the attention of the surrounding maes. Severus Snape was lying on the floor clutching his crotch. It appeared that Hermione had one hell of a kick as well as slap on her.

"Detention Snape." Orion said before following Hermione. With that, he left three angry Gryffindors with one sad pathetic Slytherin. Oh yes, severus Snape was about to find out exactly what Remus Lupin, resientbookworm, and silent Marauder could do when provoked.

* * *

"Mione, you okay?" Orion called.

Hermione turned around to face him. "Yeah, it's just...seeing her alive, is too much."

"Alive? Bella's dead in the future?" he asked excitedly.

Hermione smiled. "Molly took care of her. It was amazing. Never knew Molly had it in her actually."

Orion sighed. "I've missed a lot haven't I?" Hermione nodded. "Tell me about Remus. Why is he your Boggart?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped. She had to tell him. This was going to be interesting. "Well recently... I er..you see...I've been developing feelings for him." she paused. Taking advantage of his goldfish impression she hurried on. "Um...on my birthday... he..he... he kissed me?"

"WHAT? He's twenty years older than you! Hermione, what were you thinking? What was HE thinking? I'm going to kill him when we get back." Orion ranted.

"It's alright! Nothing will happen between us." Hermione said bitterly. "He'll probably say it was all a mistake."

Orion looked at her. "Do you love him?"

Hermione nodded, "I love him so much. Even now, I'm attracted to him. But I get the feeling that he hates me right now."

"How so?"

"He's avoiding me. He ignored me for a while after Defense this morning. Then he was nice to me, and the he ignores me again when I explained who my Boggart was. That bay has more moodswings than me! I just don't understand him." Hermione burst out.

Orion smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. Remus always was careful when it came to girls. I remember, there was this one girl, I don't remember her name, bu he was s distant for the first few weeks, even though everyone could tell he loved after their first meeting. He finally asked her out and they were happy. But, she dsappeared with another g...oh crap." he said shock evident in his features.

"What's wrong Sirius?"Hermione asked suspiciously. Unfortunately for her, a certain shaggy black dog had followed them and overeard her question. _Sirius? _There was only one Sirius at Hogwarts and that was him. Why would she call Professor Knight, Sirius?

"I er... just remembered who that girl was." he hesitated. "It was..you. Whatever happens you'll get your guy in the end." he smiled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Me? If it was me, how come you or Remus never told me about it?"

"I have no idea, My best guess is that you placed a REALLY strong memory charm on us before you left. It's a bit hazy, but I can remember bits and pieces. Nothing major unfortunately."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. She stiffened up when she saw Snuffles following them at a close distance. "Snuffles is following us." she whispered.

Orion stiffened up. "How much do you think I heard?" he asked worriedly.

"We're going to have to find out aren't we?" Hermine sighed. She released Orion and quickly stunned the dog before hiding him in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Sirius finally began to stir and started to growl ferociously at Hermione and Orion. "You know, I would've thought that you would be scarier as Snuffles." Hermione commented dog looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Come on out, Sirius Black!" Orion sang. The dog quickly changed into Sirius.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked incredulously. "And why did you call him Sirius. Why were you talking about me and Remus? And why are you talking about a girlfriend he's never had? You know what... Who the hell are you?"

Orion sighed, "We have to tell him."

Hermione nodded. "Right then, what I am about to tell you is top secret. You can't tell anyone , unless you get my permission. Understood?" Sirius nodded dumbly. " Right. Well. um...The thing is...we're...wow, this is harder than I thought, Orion and I ... we're... from the future..." she paused to take in Sirius' reaction. He ws staring at them, mouth wide open.

"bu...ho...what?" he stuttered.

"That's why I was so angry when I saw him. He disappeared two years ago, well, actually he died, but he didn't die he just got sent back in time. Does that make any sense? Anyway, Orion you had better tell him your real name." Hermione explained, biting her lip.

"Righto, well my name's actually Sirius Black." he said quickly.

Sirius stared at his future self and fell to the floor in a daze.

"That went well." Oriona remarked, before levitating Sirius and taking him to the Hospital Wing.

"Wait!" Hermione cried. She whipped out her wand, and changed Sirius' hair back to normal. "Veritas Statis" a pale gold glow settled into his body.

"What did you do?" Orion asked suspiciously.

"Just cast a spell." she replied innocently. "Oh fine, I cast a spell so that if he tells anyone, he'll regret it."

Orion gasped as another memory hit him. "You're...you're not talking permanent acne?" Hermione grinned evilly. "Oh crap."

"You tell someone don't you?" Hermione aske jokingly. Orion nodded, the horror of the memory etched on his face.

"I tell James, but we never told Remus, Lily or Wormy." he said slowly. "I think we were both really scared of what you would do to us."

Hermione grinned. "Am I that scary?"

"When you're angry, you're as bad as Molly. Or Harry for that matter." Hermione sighed. She had no idea she could be that scary. "well, we'd best leave him here." Orion said, reaching the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." she smiled, hugging him and walking towards the Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

"Moony, remind me to never piss you off. You're scary when you're mad." James said jokingly.

"It's always the quiet ones. Remember that." Remus replied seriously. The two boys looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Hermione caught sight of the two boys and walked over. "What did you do?" she asked smiling at them.

James quickly explained how Remus had given Snape pink boys in his greasy hair, forced him into a frilly pink dress, and turned his skin red for the rest of the day.

Hermione lost it. **"WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I HAD DEALT WITH THE PROBLEM! THE POOR BOY IS GOING TO BE SO EMBARASSED. HE GOT KNEED BY ME, AND A DETENTION FROM ORION! WHAT MORE DID HE NEED?" **she yelled angrily. **"YOU'RE SUCH IMMATURE GITS! WHY DON'T YOU GROW UP?" **she glared at the boys who were cowering in front of her. She huffed and stormed upstairs to her dormitory without another word.

"Looking back, maybe it wasn't such a good idea." Remus muttered, clearly ashamed of his actions.

James made whipping noise. "Dude, you are so whipped. Cheer up, she'll forgive us in the morning, I mean who can resist our beautiful faces? Just chill out." James advised, not knowing how wrong his words were.

* * *

"Stupid immature brats. What gives them the right? It's all their fault that Snape hates Remus and Harry." Hermione muttered, once again playing with her locket. "Well, I'm not going to forgive them easily. Merlin, I miss Ron, Ginny and Harry." She fell asleep shortly after, and never noticed her locket begin to glow.

Meanwhile, in the future. Remus Lupin looked on in shock as Ron, Harry and Ginny were surrounded by a blue light.

* * *

"Morning Hermione." James said cheerfully.

Hermione ignored him and walked over to Peter. "Morning Peter, are you feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded slowly, noticing the confused look on James' face. "Um yeah, are you and James okay?"

"Who? I've never heard of James. There is an immature, arrogant, egotistical thing though, maybe his name's James? Or Remus? No, wait it's both of them!" she said rather loudly.

Sirius noticed his best friend's face pale drastically. "Boy, am I glad Moony didn't hear that." he whispered to James. James nodded glumly. "He'd be crushed."

"Right, Peter, we need to talk." she said abruptly, and walked out the Common Room. Peter sighed and followed her.

The two boys gaped after them. "No Way!" James cried "Wormy and 'Mione?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "No, she wouldn't. He wouldn't. Remus is his best friend."

Remus descended the stairs. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked noticing their expressions.

The two boys blanched and began to stutter. "Remus! We...er..well... breakfast! let's go!" Sirius shouted suddenly.

"oh-kay...what about Peter?"

"er, he's already gone down, let's go. Lily's waiting for me!" James said anxiously.

The two boys rushed Remus out of the Common Room, not stopping intil they reached the breakfast table

* * *

Hermione watched Peter quietly. He began to feel nervous. "Why Peter? Why do you want to join him?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't want to join him." he replied.

"Don't lie to me!" Hermione snapped.

Peter gulped. "Fine, I want people to know I have talents! I want to feel appreciated!" he cried.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't ever say that! You have the Marauders. You have Lily. They appreciate you!"

"No, they don't! I'm just a tag along. James and Sirius are funny, everyone likes them. Remus is the brains behind the pranks. What am I? I do nothing!"

"Look, they need you. It might not seem like it, but the do. Just give it time, maybe, if you don't participate in their pranks, they'll realise how much the need you." Hermin said gently, "Just give it some time."

Peter looked at her earnest face. "I'll give it a go. I hope you're right." Hermione smiled and took his hand. They walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. Catching the stares of their fellow Gryffindors they stopped.

"What's wrong guys?" Peter asked nervously. Hermione detatched herself from Peter, and sat down as far away as possible from James and Remus.

Remus noticed this and frowned. "Are you and Hermione, like, together?" he asked quietly.

"What? Nononononono! We're just friends." Peter placated.

"But, why were you holding hands?" Sirius asked.

"I actually have no idea" Wormtail chuckled.

Remus decided to change the subject. "So...why is she sitting on her own, instead of with us?"

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "well...you see...er."

"Hey Hermione, come join us!" Remus offered pleasantly. Hermione looked at him, smirked and returned her attention to her breakfast. "Why is she ignoring me?" Remus asked his best friends.

"You know how I said thast she'd forgive us in the morning? " Remus nodded. "I was wrong. It seems that she can hold a grudge." James said apologetically.

Remus groaned and banged his head against the table.. Lily saw this and walked over to Hermione.

James looked down the Table,. "Where's Lily?"

"HE DID WHAT?" a voice screeched.

James froze, and turned around slowly, expecting to see the beautiful, but angry face of his girlfriend. He gasped whe he saw her towering menacingly over a cowering Remus.

"Apologise." she hissed.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, I was just trying to help." he said sincerely.

Hermione's resolve faltered slightly. "It's not me you should be apologising to." she said sadly before the doors to the Great Hall flew open.

Standing in the doorway were three teenagers. Two boys, One Girl. The girl had long red hair, much like Lily's, with blue eyes and a petite body. The first boy looked to be her brother with the same red hair, blue eyes and a lanky frame. However, it was the second boy who commandeered all the attention of the Great Hall. He was exactly like James except for his emeral eyes, and oddly shaped lightning bolt scar. Slowly, Hermione looked up. She let out a loud shriek and stood up quickly, splattering most of The Marauders with cereals. She vaulted over the table and sprinted the length of the hall into the raven haired boy's arms. Catching her, he spun her in a circle befor passing her to the red headed boy. They had a huge group hug which lasted several minutes before Hermion pulled them down the Hall to the teacher's table.

"Professor DUmbledore. May we use your private room please?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Profesor Dumbledore nodded slowly, and led the Newcomers into a small room, while Hermione fetched Orion, preparing him for the shock of his life.

* * *

"What was that?" Peter asked, completely nonplussed by Hermione's whirlwind actions.

Sirius jolted out of his reverie, remembering the conversation he had with Hermione and Orion the night before. "James, I need to talk to you, It's urgent."

James got up and followed his best friend to the Secret Passageway begin Gregory the Smarmy. "What's up Pads?"

"Hermione and Orion are from the future! And I'm willing to bet that these new kids are too!"

"Are you sure? You're not taking muggle medicine again are you?"

"I solemnly swear it!" Sirius said earnestly. James' eyes widened. "What? What's wrong?"

"You...er...acne..." he said incoherently.

"What?" Sirius whipped out his mirror and blanched. Tatooed across his forehead in acne was the word 'Blabber'. "I'm going to kill...Ohmygod You've got it too!"

James snatched the mirror and groaned. 'Naive' was toatooed across his forehead. "What do we do?"

* * *

"Stupid immature brats. What gives them the right? It's all their fault that Snape hates Remus and Harry." Hermione muttered, once again playing with her locket. "Well, I'm not going to forgive them easily. Merlin, I miss Ron, Ginny and Harry." She fell asleep shortly after, and never noticed her locket begin to glow.

Meanwhile, in the future. Remus Lupin looked on in shock as Ron, Harry and Ginny were surrounded by a blue light.

* * *

"Morning Hermione." James said cheerfully.

Hermione ignored him and walked over to Peter. "Morning Peter, are you feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded slowly, noticing the confused look on James' face. "Um yeah, are you and James okay?"

"Who? I've never heard of James. There is an immature, arrogant, egotistical thing though, maybe his name's James? Or Remus? No, wait it's both of them!" she said rather loudly.

Sirius noticed his best friend's face pale drastically. "Boy, am I glad Moony didn't hear that." he whispered to James. James nodded glumly. "He'd be crushed."

"Right, Peter, we need to talk." she said abruptly, and walked out the Common Room. Peter sighed and followed her.

The two boys gaped after them. "No Way!" James cried "Wormy and 'Mione?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "No, she wouldn't. He wouldn't. Remus is his best friend."

Remus descended the stairs. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked noticing their expressions.

The two boys blanched and began to stutter. "Remus! We...er..well... breakfast! let's go!" Sirius shouted suddenly.

"oh-kay...what about Peter?"

"er, he's already gone down, let's go. Lily's waiting for me!" James said anxiously.

The two boys rushed Remus out of the Common Room, not stopping intil they reached the breakfast table

* * *

Hermione watched Peter quietly. He began to feel nervous. "Why Peter? Why do you want to join him?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't want to join him." he replied.

"Don't lie to me!" Hermione snapped.

Peter gulped. "Fine, I want people to know I have talents! I want to feel appreciated!" he cried.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't ever say that! You have the Marauders. You have Lily. They appreciate you!

"No, they don't! I'm just a tag along. James and Sirius are funny, everyone likes them. Remus is the brains behind the pranks. What am I? I do nothing!"

"Look, they need you. It might not seem like it, but the do. Just give it time, maybe, if you don't participate in their pranks, they'll realise how much the need you." Hermin said gently, "Just give it some time."

Peter looked at her earnest face. "I'll give it a go. I hope you're right." Hermione smiled and took his hand. They walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, laughing and smiling. Catching the stares of their fellow Gryffindors they stopped.

"What's wrong guys?" Peter asked nervously. Hermione detatched herself from Peter, and sat down as far away as possible from James and Remus.

Remus noticed this and frowned. "Are you and Hermione, like, together?" he asked quietly.

"What? Nononononono! We're just friends." Peter placated.

"But, why were you holding hands?" Sirius asked.

"I actually have no idea" Wormtail chuckled.

Remus decided to change the subject. "So...why is she sitting on her own, instead of with us?"

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "well...you see...er."

"Hey Hermione, come join us!" Remus offered pleasantly. Hermione looked at him, smirked and returned her attention to her breakfast. "Why is she ignoring me?" Remus asked his best friends.

"You know how I said thast she'd forgive us in the morning? " Remus nodded. "I was wrong. It seems that she can hold a grudge." James said apologetically.

Remus groaned and banged his head against the table.. Lily saw this and walked over to Hermione.

James looked down the Table,. "Where's Lily?"

"HE DID WHAT?" a voice screeched.

James froze, and turned around slowly, expecting to see the beautiful, but angry face of his girlfriend. He gasped whe he saw her towering menacingly over a cowering Remus.

"Apologise." she hissed.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry, I was just trying to help." he said sincerely.

Hermione's resolve faltered slightly. "It's not me you should be apologising to." she said sadly before the doors to the Great Hall flew open.

Standing in the doorway were three teenagers. Two boys, One Girl. The girl had lons red hair, much like Lily's, with blue eyes and a petite body. The first boy looked to be her brother with the same red hair, blue eyes and a lanky frame. However, it was the second boy who commandeered all the attention of the Great Hall. He was exactly like James except for his emeral eyes, and oddly shaped lightning bolt scar. Slowly, Hermione looked up. She let out a loud shriek and stood up quickly, splattering most of The Marauders with cereals. She vaulted over the table and sprinted the length of the hall into the raven haired boy's arms. Catching her, he spun her in a circle befor passing her to the red headed boy. They had a huge group hug which lasted several minutes before Hermion pulled them down the Hall to the teacher's table.

"Professor DUmbledore. May we use your private room please?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Profesor Dumbledore nodded slowly, and led the Newcomers into a small room, while Hermione fetched Orion, preparing him for the shock of his life.

* * *

"What was that?" Peter asked, completely nonplussed by Hermione's whirlwind actions.

Sirius jolted out of his reverie, remembering the conversation he had with Hermione and Orion the night before. "James, I need to talk to you, It's urgent."

James got up and followed his best friend to the Secret Passageway begin Gregory the Smarmy. "What's up Pads?"

"Hermione and Orion are from the future! And I'm willing to bet that these new kids are too!"

"Are you sure? You're not taking muggle medicine again are you?"

"I solemnly swear it!" Sirius said earnestly. James' eyes widened. "What? What's wrong?"

"You...er...acne..." he said incoherently.

"What?" Sirius whipped out his mirror and blanched. Tatooed across his forehead in acne was the word 'Blabber'. "I'm going to kill...Ohmygod You've got it too!"

James snatched the mirror and groaned. 'Naive' was toatooed across his forehead. "What do we do? What do we do?" he panicked, hyperventilating.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing. Maybe Poppy can help us?" Sirius suggested horrified. "Remus!" he wailed, jerking the upset wolf out of his thoughts. "Save me!"

Remus looked at him and waved his wand. Nothing happened. "What the blazes?" he muttered. "It would seem that I can't" he said apologetically.

Sirius let out a loud wail, attracting the attention of their head of house, Professor MgGonagal. "Mr Black, please refrain from making such a racket. Now, what is the problem?"

"P-p-permanent acne!" James exclaimed, pointing to his and Sirius' foreheads. Professor held back the laughter that was threatening to be heard. "Right boys, we'd best send you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll sort you out in no time." At that moment, Hermione walked back into the Hall, and sat in one of the now vacant seats.

"Right. We have three transfer students all the way from Spellmasters Academy. Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Mr Harry Potter. They have been sorted into Gryffindor. Make them feel welcome. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore announced. The three newcomers walked in and quickly sat down next to Hermione.

Remus narrowed his eyes at the two boys, who seemed to be **very **close to his Hermione. Woah! His Hermione? Where did that come from?

"Guys, aren't you going to Madam Pomfrey?" Peter asked nervously, put out by the open glares of the three newcomers. Hermione saw his worried expression and smacked the two boys round the back of their heads. The two boys withdrew their gazes and focussed on their food.

But James wasn't having any of it. "Oi! Do you have a problem with Pete?" he shouted angrily, forgetting that Professor MgGonagal was standing beside him.

"20 points from Gryffindor Potter. You should be polite to our new students!" she admonished, walking off. Hermione shot James a glare and quickly stood up, motioning for the others to follow her. Dutifully, they got up and the four of them walked out of the Great Hall muttering quietly.

"What was that about James?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing Lily! I wanted to know why they were glaring at Pete."

"Whatever. Next time, be polite to them." she warned, before walking to their first lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mione, why did you hit us?" Ron whined.

"Because you two were glaring at Peter." she replied simply.

"Mione, he killed my parents!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know, but I believe we were sent back for a reason. What if it was to change history and to bring Sirius back? We have to try!" Hermione pleaded.

"I must say, I agree with Hermione." Ginny cut in. "Nothing bad will happen. We could save them all!"

Hermione nodded earnestly. Harry sighed. "Fine, but please let me hate Peter, it's all I've got!"

"Fine, do it subtly, I'm trying to help him remember?"

At that moment, Sirius walked into their classroom. "Hermione! Please get rid of this!" he motioned violently to his face.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing. "You...you used that spell on Marietta! Reusing spells, the twins would be disappointed." ron joked.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry, Sirius. But you told, therefore you need to be punished. It will fade with time. How much time I can't say. But I can say that girls won't want to date you for a while."

Sirius wailed loudly. Ginny sniggered. "Who did you tell anyway?"

"James." he muttered. "But don't worry, he doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm on muggle medicine again."

Just at that moment, the rest of the class entered and sat at their desks. "Right good morning class. I'd like to welcome my godson Harry and his two friends Ron and Ginny. Treat them well." Orion warned.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius shouted. He had just figured out Harry's parentage.

"What's wrong Mr Black?"

"Er, Nothing sir." _God that felt weird. _"Just wondering is Harry here is related to James?"

Harry smiled. "No, I'm not. It is rather eerie, how alike we are. But then again everyone has their doppleganger somewhere in the world. Anyway as far as I know, I'm the only Potter left in my family."

Orion nodded. "Right, you all did well last lesson with the Boggart, I thought we'd move onto something more challenging." Hermione snorted. "Right, we're going to be learning about Patronus' today. Who can tell me what they are?"

Six hands flew into the air. James sniggered as he took a mental note of all the bookworms he could prank - especially the Newcomers. He still hadn't forgiven them for their stunt at Breakfast.

"Yes Mr...Snape?"

"A patronus is a spell that takes form of your familiar or protector and defends you from Dementors."

"10 points to Slytherins. Mr Weasley, what are Patronus' based on?"

"Oh...er..." Ron's face was blank. "Patronus' are created from your er... happiest thoughts. This happiness repels the dementors who feed off of despair, pain and fear."

"Excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor."

Harry leant over and whispered something so low, that only Remus and Ron could hear. Ron burst out laughing.

"Why are they laughing!" Sirius demanded.

"Harry just said - at least you listened to me."

"I don't get it!" Sirius whined.

"Me either Pads." Remus said confusedly.

"Right, the charm is Expecto Patronum. Everybody say it."

"Expecto Patronum." the class chanted dully.

"Good, wands out. I want everyone to think of their happiest memory or feeling and say the incantation. Keep practising until you get some form of silvery mist. That's the first step." Orion instructed.

Everyone stood up and moved their tables to the edge of the classroom. Everyone except for Harry, Ron, Ginny and surprisingly, Hermione. The four of the were lounging about by Orion's desk chatting and laughing. James noticed this and narrowed his eyes. He moved closer to his fellow Marauders and started talking in hushed tones.

"Harry! Why aren't you guys practising?" Orion asked breathlessly.

"We don't want to show off." Ginny answered truthfully.

"Yeah, that and third year. You knw we can do it, why do we need to learn?" Harry asked cockily.

"Don't be a smart arse!" Ginny snapped slapping Harry around the back of the head.

Orion nodded. "Fine, but you will demonstrate if asked."

The four agreed as Orion walked off to help some Slytherins.

"So. You think you're better than us do you?" James asked snidely.

"No." Harry replied cooly to his teenage father.

"Then why don't you practise with us? Or is your magic that bad!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione winced. Harry was not going to take that well. They moved away from the two boys and stood next to Remus and Sirius. "Can you guys feel the magical tension too?" Remus whispered. The three friends nodded and gulped. Harry growled.

"The last time someone said that Harry's magic was unstable or bad...they ended up in the Hospital Wing for a month or so..." Ginny trailed off. The two Marauders stared at Harry in awe - it was almost as though you could see the sparks flying between the two teenagers.

"I'm not bad at magic." He took a deep breath and the air around him seemed to ripple with untamed magic. "At least I can produce my Patronus." His eyes seemed to glow with emerald flames. Slowly the air around him calmed down as he took another deep breath. He realised that what he was saying was juvenile, but what did he care? He was finally having an argument with his father, his life couldn't get much sweeter.

"Prove it!" James snapped, confusion evident in his eyes at the air's strange antics.

Harry smirked. "If you insist." By this time, the whole class had stopped working and were watching the two Gryffindors glaring at each other. Orion was watching, torn between amusement and pity.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried. A solid silver stag erupted from his wand and galloped around the classroom before knocking James over with his antlers. The room gasped at the sight of the beautiful animal. The stag cantered over to Hermione, Ginny and Ron, pawing at the ground impatiently. The three teenagers sighed and cast the Patronus Charm too.

One by one, a terrier, a horse and otter flew from their wands. Everyone watched as the four animals chased each other around the room. Suddenly, the otter began to convulse and change form. Finally, after the white light disippated, a ferocious four legged stood in its place. Hermione waved her wand, and before anyone could register what animal it was, it had disappeared. Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at her.

Harry cleared his throat. "Mi, was that...?"

"Yes."

"And do you...?"

"Yes."

"Right. We approve." Harry said with a smile. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Right class! Back to work! You should be able to do it with practise." Orion announced. The class turned back to their happy thoughts, eager to create the same corporeal patronus' as the newcomers. All except for James. He stared at Harry seething. No one beats James Potter at Defence Against the Dark Arts! Not even Remus! He narrowed his eyes as he saw Harry smirk.

"Harry." Hermione admonished. "Don't be so mean to him."

"But, Mione. I'm finally having argument with my dad. Do you know how many times of dreamed of how it would go? I'm just so happy." Harry whispered quietly.

The four friends smiled, accepting Harry's very valid yet illogical reasons. They watched as James stormed over to his group and started gesturing violent towards Harry.

"You might be happy, mate, but your dad sure ain't." Ron muttered darkly.

Ginny nodded. "Harry be careful. They have the same look the twins had when they were pranking Umbridge." she warned.

Hermione growled. "If they do anything dangerous I swear I will never talk to them again." She swore loudly.

Unfortunately, the Marauders were so engrossed in their plans, none of them heard her warning.

"Right, so we move this staircase, place these at the bottom. Create a slide into the dungeons charm it so that that happens and then let him out." James muttered quickly. Remus nodded resignedly, while Sirius looked excited, completely forgetting who Harry is.

"Yeah, and let's make it so that their magic doesn't work!" he contributed.

James nodded. "Let's get Peter and work on it during Charms."


	8. Chapter 8

"So guys. Tell me, how is Remus back there?" Hermione asked.

Ginny grimaced, while the boys avoided Hermione's eyes. "Ah, yes, well..." she looked at Harry who shrugged apologetically. "He er... hestarteddatingagain." she rushed.

"What?" Hermione cried, gripping her wand so tightly that the jet of fire they were conjuring flew all around the room, singeing mainly the Marauder's hair. The four friends looked at them laughing. Lily joined in much to James' chagrin.

"Right, they asked for it." he muttered. "No one makes my girlfriend laugh at me!"

"So, he's got a girlfriend. Great. The one time something could happen between us, he goes and gets a girl." She muttered angrily. "Wait! Why did he kiss me then?"

"**HE DID WHAT!**" Ron and Ginny shouted. Hermione blushed under the intense stares of her classmates.

"Ssh. He kissed me. Just before I came here. Merlin's beloved fish! He knew I was coming back here. He knew, that's why he did it! When I get back I'm going to kill him!" she ranted.

The Marauders were listening intently. Remus ground his teeth, she definitely has someone. Dammit Remus Lupin! _Why do you do this? Why do you avoid the girl you really like until they get taken? _Growling, he threw himself into the prank/evil evil trick. He didn't agree with the idea, but he needed to do something to take his mind off of her.

"So it's agreed. From this moment, we Marauders shall ignore the Newcomers." James said angrily. "They have turned my girlfriend against me. They shall pay."

Peter looked at James anxiously. Hermione's words from earlier reverberated around his head.

"So, Peter. We nee you to sneak into the Restricted Section and find a spell that isn't Dark Magic, that could help us to replicate worst memories." Sirius announced.

Peter took a deep breath and pushed Hermione's words away. He couldn't do it. He needed them. He'll turn from Voldemort, but he won't turn from the Marauders. "Sure, I'll do it after this." he said quietly. Looking up, he saw Hermione shake her head sadly and turn away.

"That's all class. Remember to practise!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Everyone rushed off the their free periods excitedly. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny headed off to the Quidditch Pitch, discussing training methods. They needed to train again, Voldemort was getting stronger, and they were the only ones who could stop him. Yeah, like that didn't increase the pressure. At least they could rely on Dumbledore to destroy all of his horcruxes. They reached the Pitch and transfigured their robes into jogging bottoms and tops. They began to run laps around the Pitch, not noticing the watchful eyes of Orion Knight or The Marauders.

Smiling, Orion walked over and began to run laps with them. Sirius suddenly felt a tinge of guilt in his gut, as he saw his future self interact with them. Why did he agree to this stupid idea? It was malicious and harmful - it could reveal that they were from the future!

"I'm sorry Prongs, but I'm going to sit this one out. It's mean and vindictive. Playing their worst memories... you wouldn't like it would you?" Sirius said, interrupting Remus as he opened his mouth to say the exact same thing. "Sorry guys."

James sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Where's Pete?"

The Marauders looked around confusedly. They breathed a sigh of relief as they saw him hurrying towards them. "Hey guys. I've just finished casting all the charms you asked me to find."

"Oh no. Pete, we just agreed not to play the 'prank'"

Peter's face fell. "Okay, we have enough time to reverse it, we'd better hurry."

"Pete it's not your fault, don't blame yourself, it was my fault for ever thinking it up." James said kindly.

Remus looked at the Quidditch Pitch and gaped. Three of the five people they were watching (ahem stalking) had gone. Ginny and Orion were still on the pitch flying, and playing with the Quaffle. "Uh, guys. They've gone." he said. The three other boys turned and gasped as the saw Ginny perform a difficult aerial loop around their Professor.

"That girl's got talent." James said admiringly. "As Headboy I demand you hold Tryouts soon Pads!" Sirius laughed and nodded.

"This means that they've gone indoors!" Remus said forcefully.

Sirius screamed...in a manly way of course. "Let's go save them!" he cried.

"NO! Marauder's Map!" James said, holding Sirius back.

Peter pulled out the map and groaned when he saw that they were heading straight towards the enchanted Hallway. The four boys ran off and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron slide into the dungeons, confused looks on their faces. Sirius was the first to run into the dungeons and skidded to a halt. His friends ran straight into him.

"What is this place?" They were in a nursery standing in the shadows. Harry, Ron and Hermione were frozen in fear, next to the baby's crib. Then they heard the yelling.

_"Take Harry and run! It's HIM! **Avada kedavra!"**_

The boys winced. Harry frowned and whispered to Ron and Hermione whose expressions turned into horror.

_Suddenly a woman with red hair and emerald eyes came into view carrying a black haired baby. She was closely followed by a hooded figure. "Stand aside you silly girl. **Not Harry, Please Not Harry! **Avada Kedavra!" The red haired woman fell to the floor._

James gasped as he saw tears flow down Harry's face. "What was that?" he whispered to his friends. Sirius ignored him and focussed on the next scene.

_They were in a circular room with a strange arch in the middle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and two others were standing together, their wands raised. Suddenly Death Eaters appeared and attacked. _

Peter let out a squeak of fear.

_Suddenly other people apparated into the room. "Stay away from my Godson!"_

"Professor Knight!" Remus breathed.

_He began to duel with two Death Eaters "Expelliarmus!" Harry cried. "Nice one James!"_

_"Stupefy!" _

The Marauders watched on in horror as they saw their Professor fall backwards into the arch.

_"Noo!" Harry cried. "Sirius!" he was being restrained by Hermion'e boggart, who Sirius now recognized as Remus. With a jolt, he remembered what happened to Harry's parents._

Suddenly the entire room was plunged into darkness as the Harry they knew screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Harry, wake up!" Ron cried, shaking his best mate's shoulder.

Hermione whirled around and levitated the unconscious boy. She looked up and marched towards the door. "Oof...Lumos" As light flared from the tip of her wand the four troublemakers saw sadness change to anger in under a second. "You!" she screeched. "What have you done? You've ruined everything!" she ran off, the levitated boy following quickly.

Ron paused. "Did you watch all of it?" they nodded. "Right, well Mione's real mad, stay away from her for a while, she'll come around eventually. Just, continue with your normal lives for now." he advised, before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat up sweating. "Guys. He knows we're here. I don't know how, but he does."

Ron gasped while Hermione looked thoughtful. "Maybe that's why we've been sent back here! We've gained knowledge about him, now we can defeat him! This way, you can live with your parents, and no one need die!" she exclaimed.

Harry bit his lip. This seemed a bit farfetched, but Hermione was usually right, and he trusted her.

Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah and if we fail, we'll just end up in the future we created anyway!" Hermione smiled.

Harry made up his mind, "Alright! Let's do this! But, we don't need to search for Horcruxes..." he paused, thinking it over. "We can tell Dumbledore about them though, that way our future selves will still destroy them, we're basically prolonging the inevitable." Hermione agreed along with Ron.

"What are you planning?" a suspicious voice said from behind them. They jumped and stared guiltily into Ginny's eyes. Orion was standing next to her, a thoughtful expression on his face. Hermione quickly explained their theories and ideas to them, who agreed to help out.

* * *

"Something's not right with them." James exclaimed. "Why the hell did they call Professor Knight, Sirius? And Harry's mum was called Lily, I mean how weird is that!"

Sirius shifted about uncomfortably. He knew the answers to both of James' questions, but he couldn't tell them. He'd tried before, but James didn't believe him, why would now be any different?

* * *

"Tell me Wormtail, have you uncovered anything new about these three mysterious children?" a high pitched voice asked coldly.

"M-m-my lord, it appears that one of our Professors, their friend, is using an alias. I will uncover the truth soon, I promise." Wormtail squeaked.

"That's not good enough! Crucio!"

Wormtail's scream reverberated around the dimly lit chambers.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter thrashed about in his bed, screaming wildly. Ron was by his side in a second. He quickly drew the curtains, obscuring the views of three concerned Marauders. "Harry, wake up!" he cried.

Harry sat up, his face pale, sweating profusely. "He's betrayed us! He's still working for Voldemort!" Harry sobbed.

Ron closed his eyes in despair. "Right, I'll have to tell Hermione and Ginny. Just breathe and keep calm." he said worriedly. He got up and walked away from the bed. He ignored the Marauders and hurried to the Girl's Dormitories, skipping the trick steps. he pounded on the door loudly, "Hermione, Ginny!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

The door opened to reveal an irate Lily."How did you get here?" she cried tiredly.

Ron ignored her and pushed his way into the room. He quickly shook awake Hermione and Ginny awake, before rushing them up to Harry. Ginny launched herself onto his bed and began to stroke Harry's hair, whispering soothing things in his ear. The Marauders edged forward, anxious to hear what was going on.

"He didn't listen. I told you not to trust him 'Mione." Harry whispered. "_HE _knows we're here, and it's all his fault!"

At that moment, Peter crept into the room and joined the group of people crowded around Harry. "What's going on James?" he asked innocently.

"You!" Harry bellowed. "YOU TRAITER! WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU KILLED THEM!" Harry launched himself off of his bed and began to pummel the blonde boy. Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat there, watching Harry beat up the boy in silence.

Remus looked at them oddly, while Sirius and James tried to restrain Harry. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Ron and Ginny stood up and dragged Harry away with ease, while James and Sirius stood to the side panting, and Peter lay whimpering on the floor.

"Hermione, you need to control your mate." Sirius said.

Hermione looked at the boy on the floor. "He deserved it." And with that, she walked out of the Dormitory.

They knew about him. They knew that he was still working for the Dark Lord. But how? Peter pondered this thoughtfully. The only way he was going to find anything out, would be if he follorwed them. Thank goodness for his small animagus form. He quickly transformed into Wormtail and scurried into the Common Room, hoping to hear some information he could relay to his master.

"I can't believe he betrayed us." Hermione whispered, "I tried to help him. I hid the Dark Mark for crying out loud!" Peter felt ashamed, but he had to obey his Master.

Ginny nodded. "I thought we could change him. Make the future better."

Peter's small rat eyes widened. The future? That explained it all! He quickly scurried out of Hogwarts to inform Voldemort of this revelation.

A few minutes later Sirius crept down the stairs. "I want to talk to you. All of you." The four sighed. "Is James your father, Harry?" Harry nodded. "And Lily's your mum?" Another nod. "And that thing with Peter? What was that all about?"

Ginny answered angrily. "He's a filthy traitor. He betrayed Lily and James, killed them, sent you to Azkaban, faked his own death, killed thirteen muggles, murdered Cedric Diggory and tried to kill Harry!"

"Yeah! And don't forget, he slept in my bed for three years!" Ron cried out. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

Sirius looked taken aback. "James and Lily? Is that what we saw? James and Lily dying?" he whispered. Hermione nodded sadly. "I'll kill him, I'll flaming kill him!" Sirius screamed angrily, storming upstairs to his dormitory. "**GET UP YOU FILTH LITTLE RAT!**" the trio heard him roar. A minute later Sirius was in front of them scowling. "He's gone. Disappeared. Vanished." He whipped out the Marauder's map and growled angrily as he saw the name of what used to be his best friend, run into the Forbidden Forest.

Harry looked up wearily. "Well. It looks like we're going to have to fight again."

Ron and Hermione shared a look and sighed loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Months passed and nothing had happened. Peter hadn't returned, Sirius had gone back to his usual flirty self, James had become more civil towards Harry, Ron and Ginny and Remus was... Remus.

Orion's defence class had gotten more interesting. They were now learning about The Unforgivables and_ EVERYONE _was looking forward to mini duels. "Right, now, today I am going to demonstrate the Unforgivables to you. Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission for this. I would like to say that I hope you never use these curses and that I hate having to demonstrate this, but you NEED to learn." here, he looked around the class pointedly.

"Right, who can name an Unforgivable?" Seven hands flew up. Orion raised his eyebrow, normally people were too afraid to answer this question. "Mr..Black?"

"The Imperius Curse."

Orion nodded. "Yes, the Imperius curse. It allows the caster to take complete control of his or her victim. Watch." To demonstrate, Orion picked up a large spider. "Imperio." He made it dance in the air, most of the students started to laugh. Harry, who could bear no more, stood up.

"You think it's funny? Imagine being put under that curse, you could be told to kill your best friend! You wouldn't remember doing it, but you'd have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life!" he sat down, breathing heavily.

Orion sighed ruefully. "I'm afraid Harry's right. Look." Suddenly the spider flew over to a bucket of water, resisting with all its might not to fall into the water. He released the spell and put it back in its jar. "Next Curse?...Miss Evans."

"The Cruciatus Curse." Lily whispered.

Harry and Hermione shuddered as she said this. Flashes of the pain they went through, by the hand of Bellatrix and Voldemort ran through their minds. Noticing their stricken faces Ron and Ginny comforted them as best they could.

"I am aware that this may be painful for some of you to watch so if you would like to sit this out, you may leave the room for a few minutes."

"Thank you!" Hermione gasped before sprinting out of the classroom closely followed by Ron.

"Right then. Engorgio." the spider in Orion's hand grew larger. Harry took a deep breath and gripped Ginny's hand tightly. "Crucio." The whole class watched on in disgust as they saw the spider convulse and heard its pitiful squealing. Harry felt tears leak from his eyes before leaning into Ginny's shoulder. Orion stopped the curse. Hermione and Ron walked back into the room, composed. Remus however, noticed the faint tear marks on her cheeks. "And the last Unforgiveable?"

Harry raised his hand. "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse."

"Right you are. Watch. Avada Kedavra." a jet of green light - the spider lay motionless.

Harry found himself staring at his future mum and dad, sadness etched onto his face. The Marauders noticed the sadness on his face and thought back to the memory they had seen of his mother dying. Sirius, however, thought about his best friend's future and how this curse would end him.

"I'm sorry I had to show you these things. If it were up to me, I would never show you, but there is a WAR going on out there, you need to be able to fight. So, if you want, we can spend the rest of the lesson learning to throw odd the Imperius curse. In order to do this I have to cast the spell on you. Those who wish to sit out, may. Those taking part move to the right of the classroom, those of you who aren't move to the left."

Everyone moved to the right. Everyone except for Harry. James noticed this and made a mental note of it. "James, if you please."

James strode forward. "Imperio."

James' mind went blank. "Kiss Remus." James moved forward not knowing what he was doing. He stopped in front of Remus and tilted his head. Harry leant forward, amused by his father's actions. James moved forward and quickly kissed Remus, much to the wolf's embarrassment. Orion removed the spell and sniggered at James' shocked, bright red face. James looked over to his girlfriend and ruffled his hair smiling ruefully.

"Sorry about that, Moony old pal." he laughed slapping said wolf on the back.

"Lets never mention this again." he replied, laughter in his eyes.

Orion quickly made his way through the class, not one had managed to throw off the curse. "Good work everyone. For Homework I want you to write a twelve inch essay on the Unforgiveable Curses. Due next week!" he cried over the groans of the class. "Harry, can I have a word with you?"

"We'll see you in Common Room Harry." Ron called to his friend.

"What's wrong Orion?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing just... why didn't join you class in learning to fight the Imperius Curse?"

Harry smiled. "Oh that! I didn't want to show off, you see, I can already throw it off."

Orion's jaw dropped. "Didn't I tell you that? It was during fourth year."

"No, you must have forgotten to mention that." Orion replied sarcastically.

Outside the classroom door, was James with his ear pressed against the wood, listening raptly.

"Harry do you have experience with crucio?" Orion queried gently.

"Yes." it was barely a whisper but James still heard it. "Bella used it on me and Mione, and Voldemort did as well." James stifled his gasp. This kid had been so much and he had been so horrible to him! James felt guilty. "Orion? Do you ever think about how they died? I mean, I look at them and all I see is a flash of green, and mum's body on the floor. It's so hard to be here and stop myself from changing everything, to save them. Was dad really this horrible, or is it just because I'm here?" Harry asked, on the verge of tears.

James never heard the answer. He had walked off thinking about everything he had heard. Harry's parents were dead. That was a fact.. But, why was he talking as though they were still alive? Sirius' words ran through his mind. _"They're from the future!" _Was it possible? He began to piece together everything he knew. His mum's name was Lily, and he looked exactly like himself. That must mean that... he married Lily and had a kid!

"Merlin's saggy underpants!" James shouted. He was such a terrible father! He played the worst trick on his only son!


	11. Chapter 11

James walked dejectedly up to the Common Room. Upon entering, he saw Harry sitting on the floor staring into the fire. On instinct alone, James rushed over to his future son and hugged him. "I'm sorry for everything mean I've ever done to you this year." he whispered.

Harry stiffened. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

James smiled. "Do you play Quidditch?" Harry nodded slowly, "MY SON!" James shouted joyously before pulling Harry in for another long hug.

"Son?" Harry whispered.

"Oh, I know your secret. I know that you and your friends are from the future." he replied casually.

"Really? So, you're not mad, upset or angry at us?"

James shook his head. "How can I be mad at my only son? Let's go play Quidditch!" and with that, James dragged Harry out of the Common Room, passing a confused Remus, a smirking Sirius, three happy females, and a Ron.

They all followed the Two boys out to the Quidditch Pitch and created two cheering teams. Remus, Lily and Sirius were James' supporters, whilst Ron, Hermione and Ginny were Harry's.

"Right, first one to catch the Snitch wins!" James announced, throwing Harry a broom. They both mounted and zoomed off.

"Go go Harry! If you can't do it no one can!" Hermione and Ginny chanted. Sirius saw this and decided to copy their actions.

"Come on James! You're the man, you're the best, you can beat the rest!" He and Remus chanted badly. They kept this up the entire game until Hermione and Ginny changed chants.

"Give us an H, give us an A, give us an RRY! H-A-R-R-Y, what does it spell? HARRY!"

Sirius and Remus once again copied their chants. "Give us a J. Give us an A, give us an MES! J-A-M-E-S!" What does it spell? James!" Giggling, Lily conjured two pairs of bright pink pom poms and handed them to the boys, telling them to wave them as they chant.

Finally, Harry caught the Snitch and both boys descended to a cheering Remus and Sirius, while the girls and Ron were laughing hysterically. As they got nearer, Harry saw what they were laughing at. The sight of Sirius and Remus waving pom poms and chanting was too much for Harry, who had burst into huge bouts of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" James asked confusedly.

"Sirius and Remus!" Harry gasped, doubled over in laughter.

Sirius and Remus realised that everyone was laughing at them. "Why are you laughing at us?" Remus demanded.

Hermione looked at his pout and burst into raucous laughter.

Lily took a deep breath to compose herself. "You see...the chanting and arm movements are from a muggle sport...Cheerleading."

"So?" Sirius prompted.

"Um...Cheerleading is mainly a sport for girls in miniskirts who have rhythm. Suffice to say, you don't tick those boxes."

Sirius looked aghast. "A-a-a girl sport? Remus! They're trying to turn us into girls!"

Ginny and Ron shared a look worthy of the twins, before flicking their wands surreptitiously.

"I'll have you know I'm a VERY manly man!"

"I'm sure you are, Sirius." Ginny said coolly. Linking her arms with Harry and Lily, everyone began to walk to their next lesson - Transfiguration.

James and Remus stared at Sirius.

"Yeah, you look manly..." Remus choked out before sprinting after the larger group. James conjured a mirror and ran after Remus...Sirius' scream following them into the castle.

* * *

Sirius stormed into their Transfiguration lesson angrily. He was still wearing the pink miniskirt, and tank top, had the added addition of breasts and pink frilly bows in his hair.

"WHO DID THIS?" he roared angrily.

"Mr Black, control your temper-What ARE you wearing!" Professor McGonagal backtracked.

"One of them did this!" He cried, pointing dramatically at his seven friends. They all looked up with innocent looks on their faces. Professor McGonagal waved her wand and vanished all of the enchantments. "Good craftsmanship to whoever did this." she acknowledged.

Ginny leaned over to Ron, "Thank god, George developed the essence of innocence."

"Right, today we will be learning about human transfiguration. We will be focussing on sprouting wings for the next few lessons. The incantation is Avifors wings. Focus on the type of wings you want and imagine it growing in every detail on your back."

Everyone stood up and began to say the enchantment. James and Sirius sat there chatting, as though this was too simple for them. Meanwhile, Ron was coaching Harry and Ginny on their wand movements.

"Do you know how weird this feels?" Harry said conversationally. "I'm being taught by _Ron _of all people. Who'd have thought?"

Ron smirked. "Not my fault I pay attention in tranfiguration."

Hermione snorted. "You have never paid attention in Transfiguration. You're just lucky you got the twins to teach you."

Finally the lesson ended, and the four time travellers ran out of the room much to the disappointment of James and Remus in particular. Shrugging, the three remaining boys made their way to lunch slowly.

"So, Moony?" Sirius began. Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's almost time for the Valentine's Day ball. Got anyone special in mind?" he continued 'subtly'...

"Smooth Padfoot, real smooth." James said good naturedly.

Remus rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly. "I don't know, I really want to ask Hermione to be my valentine, but I can't."

"Why not!" Sirius demanded.

"My condition, I'm scared she'll hate me."

Sirius and James shared a 'Remus-is-having-another-moment' look. "Mate, she likes you. you never know, maybe she would accept your furry little problem." James said smirking slightly.

Remus snorted. "Yeah, a girl like Hermione's just going to fall in love with me AND accept my pproblem." he replied sarcastically.

Sirius sighed. "If you don't aske her to Hogsmeade, someone else will."

Remus ignored him.


	12. Chapter 12

"I cannot believe we're training through lunch!" Ron grumbled.

"Oh stop being a baby!" Ginny muttered, dodging a curse sent her way by Harry.

Hermione was facing a dummy. "Activate". The dummy burst into action and began to fire curses towards her. Hermione deflected, dodged and repelled these curses before beginning the offensive. The dummy lost its wand and began to move forward using a flurry of martial arts. Hermione replied in kind and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the dummy.

Meanwhile, Ron had found some books on time travel and deflective spells. Skimming through the chapters on deflective spells, an idea came to him. What if he could crate a spell that would replicate a shield that could protect you from the Unforgiveables? Or a shield that would repel it back to the caster? He drifted off into deep thought. What could he use as a shield against Unfoorgiveables?

"Come on Ron! Let's go to lunch!" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What? Oh...yeah." he replied distractedly.

The four friends left the Room of Requirement and made their way to the Great Hall. "So, Ginny." Harry began. "Be my Valentine date to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "OF course I will." she smirked. Ron made a retching noise

"Urgh, you make me sick you two." he said jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "Who are you going to ask then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron's face flushed. "Um...I might ask this girl in Ravenclaw...She reminds me of Luna." he said dreamily.

"Luna! When did that happen?" Hermione almost screeched.

If possible, Ron's face went redder. "Oh well you know..." he broke off at the sight of food and quickly sat himself down.

"Can I have your attention please?" James announced from the teacher's table.

"Thank you." Lily smiled. "Now, we have decided to make a few changes to the Masquerade Ball this year. Firstly, if you are an official couple or already have a date, then this does not apply to you."

"Secondly," James continued. "All girls must wear a mask. These masks have been charmed to make you unrecognisable. This charm will last until midnight, where you can decide if you will reveal who you are."

"Thirdly, the boys will not be wearing masks. You must dance when asked, this will help with inter-house unity."

"Thank you. The masks are being distributed as we speak. All boys must be in the Great Hall by seven if you do not have a date."

"Have fun and see you on Saturday!" Lily and James said in unison.

"I forgot the ball was coming up." Hermione mused.

Ginny's face lit up. "Do you know what this means?" Hermione smiled. "SHOPPING!" Ginny cried ecstatically. One mask landed in front of Hermione. It was simple, white with gold trimmings. "Come on! Try it on!" Ginny squealed, bouncing in her seat.

"Later, I don't want people to know what I'm going to look like." Hermione replied, shooting a furtive glance at Remus through her lashes. Remus met her eyes. The two stared into the other's eyes for what seemed like eons, until Harry included Hermione into his ongoing debate with Ginny about dancing.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny jissed in a deadly voice, "You had better dance at this ball or I will make your life a living hell." Harry gulped and nodded meekly.

"So, Gin. When do you want to go shopping?" Hermione asked, saving Harry from an irate girlfriend.

Ginny paused. "I was thinking the whole of Friday as we have that off." she replied.

Hermione nodded, somewhat watched her smile and sighed. There was something mysterious about her. Something that drew him towards her. Why couldn't her, just for once, be a normal teenager like James or Sirius? Why couldn't he get the girl? Shaking his head, he returned his thoughts to the notebook he had complied about Hermione and his friends. He had included detailed notes and theories that he and Lily had come up with. James and Sirius obviously knew, but why didn't they let him in on the secret? Didn't they trust him?

He knew he was being paranoid, but they would crack sooner or later.

"She said Yes!" Ron yelled from across the Hall from the Ravenclaw table.

"Who did?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Erica Boston." Ron said from behind him.

Sirius yelped and fell out of his seat. From his position on the floor he gaped at Ron. "The hot Ravenclaw? I've been trying all week to get her on a date, and you manage it in one day? That's not fair!"

Hermione grinned impishly. "Come on. It's potions!"

* * *

"Lily, m'dear, you must attend the Slug Club Ball on Friday!" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed across the dungeon.

Lily blushed a bright red. "Sorry sir, I have to help set up the Hall with James that night."

Harry grinned. "Looks like I'm not the only one, eh 'Mione?" he whispered. Ginny grinned at this, while Hermione punched his arm. Harry winced. "That one actually hurt." he whined.

"What are you whispering about?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Oh...er...nothing." Ginny panicked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What my darling girlfriend means to say is that we had a teacher like old Sluggy back home."

"That's another thing, you've never actually told us where you guys came from." Sirius butted in.

"Beauxbatons." Ginny replied quickly, before the others had a chance to open their mouths. Remus noticed Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and made a quick note in his book. They were lying, and Hermione's reaction just backed that theory up.

Hermione flashed him a smile as they sat down. His heart skipped a beat as she turned around to whisper to Ginny.

"What did you do that for? Dumbledore said that we were from SpellMasters Academy, during the introduction!" she whispered furiously.

Ginny gasped. "But... no one pays attention to that thing."

"Remus and Lily do! Just be careful with what you say from now on."

Ginny nodded, unusually subdued..

Remus watched them interact with confusion. He couldn't help loving her, but she was lying to him, and he was lying to her, how would any sort of relationship work? He sighed and turned his attention to Professor Slughorn.

* * *

It was late at night, but Remus was sitting on the couch, glaring into the fire. Hermione tiptoed down the stairs and paused when she him sitting on the couch. As the fire threw his face into relief, she saw the beginnings of the Remus Lupin she knew. "Sickle for you thoughts?" Hermione asked quietly.

Remus jumped and turned to face her. He smiled. "Can I make a deal with you?" Hermione nodded. "If I can guess who you are at the Ball, will you be my date for the rest of the evening?" Hermione faltered.

"And if you get it wrong?"

"If I get it wrong, then I don't get to dance with you. Unless you reveal yourself at midnight to me." he smiled crookedly.

Hermione went weak at the knees. "Go on then. I sincerely hope you get it right." she muttered as he walked past her to the dormitory.

He smiled and went to bed happier than he had been in a long time. Hermione jumped onto the couch and soon fell asleep dreaming of the Ball.


	13. Chapter 13

"How should we wake her?" Hermione heard a voice say.

"Water" a second voice whispered.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione jumped up spluttering, and glared at a giggling Lily and Ginny.

"What was that for!" she screeched.

"You wouldn't wake up." Lily said simply. Hermione growled and tackled Lily to the floor, before pummelling her with pillows.

The boys woke up to sounds of screeching and laughing. Suddenly there was a huge yell, and all five boys jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs, their wands drawn. When they reached the Common Room, their mouths dropped open.

Ginny, Hermione and Lily were drenched, and beating each other with pillows.

James came to his senses and quickly blocked off the stairs, preventing the rest of Gryffindor from coming down.

"What are you doing!" he yelled. The girls stopped their fight and looked up guiltily. "You're Head Girl! You should be setting a good example." he said in a strangled tone. "Oh my God! I've become mature! Save me!"

Sirius sighed and shot a jet of water at him.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Lily, Hermione and Ginny crept upstairs while the boys were distracted, and got ready for Hogsmeade. "Hurry up and get changed! It's Hogsmeade time!"

"HOGSMEADE!" Sirius bellowed, bolting up the stairs. Remus looked at the two new boys slyly.

"I guess I should explain Hogsmeade to you."

"We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock!" Lily yelled the retreating back of her boyfriend.

"Come on," Lily dragged her two friends out of Hogwarts. "We'll go to Gladrags first. Best place for dresses."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged grins as the entered a dimly lit shop.

"Welcome to Gladrags" a female voice said from behind them. The room was suddenly flooded with lights and the girls gasped as they saw the numerous amount of dresses. "Go crazy"

The girls quickly rushed to the racks nearest to them. Lily immediately found two dresses and ran into the changing rooms. Ginny followed soon after, clutching a dress tightly. Hermione sighed and began to browse slowly. Lily came out wearing a floor length black dress, backless, with silver rhinestones dotted all over. "What do you think Mi?"

Hermione turned around and gasped. "You look amazing!"

"Really? Hang on, let me try on the other one." Lily retreated into her cubicle as Ginny emerged hiding her dress.

"Hey Gin, what does yours look like?"

"Not saying, I want it to be a surprise." she muttered. Hermione shrugged and waited impatiently for Lily to emerge.

Lily finally came out, this time wearing a floor length emerald dress, which hugged all of her curves and showed a little cleavage. Both Ginny and Hermione squealed loudly. "That's the one! You HAVE to buy it!"

Lily smiled and quickly got changed. "What about you Mione?"

Hermione paused. "I...I can't find one." she whispered. The two girl gasped and proceeded to choose lots of dresses for Hermione to try on, none of which were the one. Then, after giving up all hope of ever finding her dress, Hermione spied one lying all alone on the back shelf. Picking it up, she smiled. She quickly changed into it and gasped. The material seemed to shimmer and turn from a pearly sheen to pale blue. The dress was floor length, showed some cleavage, but was still demure.

Lily and Ginny's faces lit up. "That's perfect!" they cried in unison. The three made their way to the counter and paid the owner.

"Wait!" The owner cried as they made their way to the door. The three friends paused and looked at each other. The owner came out from behind the counter clutching three boxes. "These are for you. These shoes were made specifically for those dresses!" The girls accepted their shoes and walked out beaming.

* * *

"So this is the Shrieking Shack." Remus announced with a flourish. "Some say that it's haunted by ghosts" he said, watching the boys' expressions.

Ron snorted, while Harry kept his expression neutral.

James looked at Ron in confusion. "Why did you snort? It's an insanely scary place!"

Harry grinned. "Ron just finds it funny that you're scared of ghosts when you live in a castle full of ghosts." James paused.

"Fair point." He looked at Remus and nodded. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. Lily will kill us if we're late."

Harry and Ron started to head off down the hill, leaving the marauders behind. Remus looked at his two best friends in confusion. "I swear we didn't show them where the Three Broomsticks was."

Sirius opened his mouth when James cut him off. "Yeah, I think I pointed it out on the way up here." Remus frowned and followed the two boys down the hill.

James let out his breath. "That was close" he whispered to Sirius. "We need to make sure that they don't slip up. And that YOU don't slip up."

Sirius opened his mouth in protest, before shrugging and agreeing. "Let's go, or Lily will make it so that Harry can never be born."

James winced at the thought.

* * *

"Hey guys, over here!" Hermione cried as the boys entered the pub. They made their way around the throng of people and sat down.

"How did the shopping go? Got your dresses?" Sirius asked, trying to peek into Lily's shopping bag.

"Yes." Lily said, whacking Sirius over the head with her hand. "But no peeking Black."

Sirius looked up to see Harry and Ginny engaged in a passionate session of lip locking, Lily snuggling up to James, Remus and Hermione having a discussion about some textbook or another, and Ron walking over to Erica Boston at the bar. He sighed. It seemed that he, Hogwarts' most infamous womaniser, had no girl hanging off his arm, and no date to the ball. "This sucks." he announced loudly.

Everyone looked up from their activity to stare at him. "What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked tiredly.

"This!" he replied, waving his arm about. "You all have a girl! It's not fair. What happened to all of this?" he asked, gesturing towards his 'fabulous' body. "What went wrong!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "First of all. Me and Hermione are just friends. Secondly, I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that you've probably been with every single girl bar the Slytherins?"

Sirius ignored Remus. "Yeah yeah yeah. You and Hermione are blatantly gonna get together." he said, absentmindedly sipping his butterbeer, completely oblivious to the bright red that both Remus and Hermione had turned.

Harry, Ron and Ginny burst into laughter at the sight of Hermione and their future professor. "Shut up." Hermione hissed, thoroughly embarassed. "I don't know what you're talking about Sirius. Me and Remus are just good friends."

Remus nodded somewhat too enthusiastically. Sirius turned to face them, a small smirk on his face. "In that case, you won't mind being my date to the ball?"

Hermione stuttered. "What?" everyone yelled.

"Well if you're just good friends, you wouldn't mind accompanying me." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione looked around as though asking permission. Seeing that she wasn't going to get any help from her friends, and that Remus was avoiding her gaze, she replied, "I would love to."


	14. Chapter 14

Remus sat there in shock. She had just agreed to go to the ball with Sirius, his best friend. Why would she do something like that? She had even agreed to dance with him at the ball! Angrily, he threw down his books and stormed out of the pub.

Sirius watched him go, smiling slightly. His best friend had just proven that he really did like Hermione, no matter what he said.

Hermione watched him go, biting her lip guiltily. _What have you done Hermione? You like Remus, not Sirius!_

She made to go after him, when James stopped her. She rounded angrily on Sirius, "Why did you ask me? Moreover, why did I say yes!" she all but yelled at him.

James interrupted her tirade gently, "He did it for your own good. We can all tell that you have feelings for him, and that he has feelings for you." Hermione paused, and looked around at the smiling, slightly apologetic faces of her friends.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, slumping in defeat.

"To everyone, but Remus himself. That boy is seriously dense when it comes to matters of the heart." Lily muttered. "What Sirius just did, was help Remus realise his feelings for you. I can guarantee that he will come to understand this feeling by the ball. Just carry on as usual. Sirius will have a different date, but Remus won't know it, am I right?" She looked at Sirius expectantly.

Sirius pouted. "How do you know me so well?"

Lily grinned. "Seven years of your antics, you'd think I'd know you."

Sirius smiled, and pulled the group closer to him, and whispered his plan to them quickly.

* * *

Hermione stood nervously at the top of the steps leading to the Great Hall. "Are you guys sure about this?"

James and Sirius nodded. "It'll be fine." They looked at her appraisingly as she came into the light. "You look gorgeous. Don't forget to put your mask on, and we'll lead Remus right to you. He won't be able to resist."

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled the mask over her eyes. She felt a strange tingling sensation around her face. "Well? How do I look now?"

Lily smiled and conjured a mirror. Hermione gasped as she took in her new appearance. Her ivory skin had tanned, her brown eyes had turned violet, and her usually chocolate brown locks had turned blonde, with a hint of honeyed streaks. "Wow. I look so different."

"Yet you're the same person. Don't worry. This evening will go perfectly." Harry said from her left. "We'll see you in there."

Hermione stood there and watched her friends walk into the bright lights of the Great Hall.

Taking a deep breath, feeling her heart pound a little faster, Hermione ventured in after them. She paused, momentarily dazzled by the bright lights. Blinking a few times, she gasped as she took in the condition of the Hall.

The walls of the Hall had been charmed a pale cream, while the ceiling had been charmed to snow at random points during the evening, there were silver snowflakes charmed to hover around, while sparkling with different colours, reds, greens, blues were seen as spotlights on the dancefloor, which was charmed to look like ice. She smiled as she saw people dancing together, and everyone having a good time. She saw Harry and Ginny, Ron and Erica, James and Lily all dancing together laughing happily. She looked around for Sirius and Remus when she bumped into a large body.

"Oh, sorry." she apologised quickly, noticing that her voice had changed slightly as well.

The stranger looked at her and smiled, "Not a problem, would you care to dance?"

Hermione shrugged. "Okay," and she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She knew he wasn't Remus, because Sirius hadn't given her the signal, but she might as well have fun whilst waiting.

The stranger happened to be an excellent dancer, he knew every move of the waltz, spinning Hermione around expertly, making her laugh. The song ended a little too quickly for Hermione's liking, who was enjoying herself thoroughly. "Thank you for this dance, you're an excellent dancer considering your mind is elsewhere." the stranger gave her a little wink before walking off. Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Orion!"

The stranger turned around and tipped an imaginary hat. Hermione chuckled to herself, shaking her head in amusement.

Finally, she saw Sirius pushing a reluctant Remus towards her. She steeled herself and casually looked away.

"Oof." Hermione landed on the floor with a thud.

Remus' eyes widened as he started to apologise. "Oh merlin, I'm really sorry, but my friend pushed me. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." he rushed.

Hermione grinned. "It's okay, I should have looked around to see what was happening instead of daydreaming."

Remus grinned. "Do you want to dance?"

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure." _Yes! He finally asked me to dance. It would be better if he knew who I was, but this is a good start._

Remus led her onto the dance floor, and held her close as the music started to slow down. "You know, I have this odd feeling we've met before."

"Really? Maybe we've bumped into each other in the corridors, or even sat next to each other in classes."

"Hmm. So you're a Seventh year like me. What house?"

Hermione laughed. "Not so easy Mr Lupin."

Remus smiled. "I'm guessing you're not a Slytherin, as I've never sat next to a Slytherin before. Actually. I've only ever sat with Gryffindors. So you could be Lily, Hermione, Ginny, or any of the other Seventh Years in my house."

Hermione nodded. "That's me. I'm one of them."

Suddenly the bells rang, signalling midnight had arrived.

Lily stood up on the podium. "Alright ladies, it's time to reveal yourselves! If you want to." she added as an afterthought.

Hermione sighed and raised her hand to her mask. Remus watched her in anticipation, wondering who it was that had captured his interest.

"Hello Remus." Hermione said softly as her features returned to normal.

Remus' jaw dropped. "No way. I thought you were going with Sirius?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's a long story, just ask Sirius later." she smiled.

Remus decided to act. It was time for him to share his feelings. He reached forward and grabbed hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione's breath hitched.

"Hermione... I have to tell you something..." he started.

Sirius danced over to them grinning like a madman. "Mistletoe!" he sang.

The two looked at him in confusion. Sirius gestured above them. They looked up and laughed, hanging above them was the biggest bunch of mistletoe they had ever seen.

Remus shrugged and looked at Hermione with a crooked grin. He leaned forward slowly until his lips touched hers. He pulled away quickly, unsure of Hermione's feelings. Hermione frowned and pulled Remus closer to her until she had engaged him in their very first kiss with each other. It was nothing like they had ever felt before, it was the most perfect, blissful thing, as though there was nothing around them, just the two of them in the world.


End file.
